I Choose Him
by ohsehhh
Summary: Aku, Sehun dan Jongin. Kami seolah ditakdirkan dalam satu lingkaran yang sama. Tapi yang namanya jodoh hanya untuk dua orang saja kan? Apa disana memang tertulis seperti ini : Sehun Luhan Jongin.? Beruntung sekali Luhan itu. Dan dia terlihat egois diwaktu yang bersamaan. Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang aku pilih, itu.. Hunhan (couple) KaiHan (bestie) GS! RnR!


Aku, Sehun dan Jongin. Kami seolah ditakdirkan dalam satu lingkaran yang sama. Tapi yang namanya jodoh hanya untuk dua orang saja kan? Apa disana memang tertulis seperti ini : Sehun Luhan Jongin.? Beruntung sekali Luhan itu. Dan dia terlihat egois diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang aku pilih, itu..

Aku tidak tahu. Saat ini aku rasa aku menyukai Sehun. Bagaimana dengan Jongin?

Aku sangat menyayangi nya, kita sudah hidup bersama sejak dalam kandungan. Maksudku, ibu ku dan ibu jongin bersahabat. Aku dan jongin juga bersahabat. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan kemunculan Oh Sehun dalam waktu satu menit bisa membuat ku jatuh terpesona?

Dulu aku mengira jika jodoh ku adalah Jongin. Tapi aku sekarang mulai ragu semenjak kedatangan Sehun dalam hidupku.

Kenyataan yang membuat ku tercengang yaitu saat jongin datang kerumah ku malam itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai ku. Aku hanya diam. Bingung akan perasaan ku sendiri. Sekali lagi, disisi lain aku menyukai sehun. Tapi aku juga menyayangi jongin. Jongin juga tahu bahwa aku mulai menyukai sehun. Lalu ia berucap 'Aku masih punya kesempatan sebelum kau mencintainya. Aku akan menunggu mu,'

Ada perasaan senang saat dia mengatakan itu. Jongin sungguh mencintai ku. Tapi lagi-lagi bayangan Sehun selalu muncul di kepalaku saat Jongin datang. Siapa yang kucintai Tuhan?

Author pov

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat sebelum membalas.

"Maaf.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm"

"Jangan menutupi nya dariku,"

"Aku baik Sehun,"

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukan nya. Dia tidak ingin seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu merasakan kesedihan setiap waktu. Dan Sehun tahu apa yang membuat gadisnya seperti ini.

"Aku akan menunggu mu Luhan, jangan khawatir."

Kepala Luhan serasa ingin pecah saat itu juga. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu dia terus dihantui rasa bersalah pada Sehun dan Jongin. Dua pria baik yang rela menunggu gadis manja seperti Luhan. Dan Luhan ingin memutuskannya sekarang juga.

"Apa kau mau menunggu ku seminggu lagi?"

"Jika kau meminta ku menunggu seumur hidup pun akan kulakukan."

Itulah Sehun. Dia akan mengorbankan apapun demi Luhan. Bahkan cintanya. Sehun tahu jika dirinya sudah gila, lebih tepatnya tergila-gila akan Luhan. Gadis itu mampu memikat hatinya yang selama ini dingin. Hanya saat bersama Luhan dia menjadi hangat. Hanya Luhan yang mampu menaklukkan jiwa dan raganya. Dihadapi kenyataan bahwa gadisnya itu memiliki laki-laki lain. Bukan milik sebenarnya, tapi dia selalu waspada kala Luhan mulai goyah akan perasaannya padanya, pada Sehun. Padahal dalam kenyataan, Jongin lah yang harus waspada saat perasaan Luhan padanya yang mulai goyah. Bahkan sudah sangat goyah.

"Sehun, aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau percaya cinta sejati?"

"Tentu saja, cinta sejatiku sekarang berada didepan mataku,"

Bibir Luhan sedikit berkedut mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Dia ingin megucap sesuatu tapi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun"

"Tidak akan,"

Dibawah cahaya matahari yang beringsut turun, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi taman yang mulai sepi. Setelah dia bertemu dengan Sehun tadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi taman, hanya sekedar untuk merenung.

Apa benar jika cinta sejatinya adalah Sehun?.

Luhan juga merasakan perbedaan saat berada diantara Jongin atau Sehun. Ketika dirinya mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk mencintai Jongin, dia merasa aneh. Perasaan nya pada Jongin lebih seperti kasih sayang, bukan cinta seorang gadis pada lelaki.

Tapi berbeda saat dia bersama Sehun. Jantung nya terus berdebar dan dirinya tidak ingin lepas dari Sehun. Luhan juga mudah tersipu dan merona ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun. Bagaimana cara Sehun memperlakukan nya, cara dia memandang matanya dan senyuman yang selalu ia berikan pada Luhan itu mampu membuat hatinya luluh seketika. Apakah itu yang namanya cinta?

Akhirnya pada saat itu juga ia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang ada pada hati kecilnya ingin membuncah keluar. Dia menghirup udara dalam dalam dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kemudian mata itu terbuka,

"Aku mencintai Sehun!"

Dengan nafas yang terputus putus Luhan tersenyum bahagia setelah mulutnya berhasil mengucapkan hal itu. Tidak disangka, hatinya menjadi lega saat dia berteriak dengan lantang bahwa cintanya ia berikan pada Sehun. Setelah ini dia ingin memberitahu Sehun dan Jong-

"Jongin? Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ia lupa jika masih ada Jongin yang juga setia menunggunya.

TBC

Thanks for reading!


End file.
